The Replacement
by Katriona
Summary: With Leo on the way to being permanently out of her life, Piper tries to fill the gap in her life with someone wholly unexpected - her new Whitelighter, Chris. Will the emotional ramifications be too much for both of them? Please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

The Replacement  
  
Summary: With Leo on the way to being permanently out of her life, Piper tries to fill the gap in her life with someone wholly unexpected - her new Whitelighter, Chris. Will the emotional ramifications be too much for both of them?  
  
A/N: P/L fans, don't hate me! Also, a warning to Chris lovers (although I don't think there are any real hard-core ones yet) - he's a major slampiece in this fic. Don't get mad at me if I walk all over him, because that's pretty much why he's here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. You already know this. On with the fic.  
  
*****************  
  
It was a calm morning. Piper was in the conservatory, the sun gleaming through the windows as she gently cradled her year-old son in one of the comfortable wicker rocking chairs. Ordinarily she would feel tranquil, but this morning was different. She couldn't help feeling like something was missing.  
  
It wasn't the first time she'd felt this way. Ever since Leo had left, there had been something nagging at her, from deep in the hole he'd left in her heart. It had been nearly undetectable with the spell in place, but now that he'd come back and removed it, the pain was hitting her full force.  
  
As hard as it was, Piper wanted to move on. She wanted to make herself accept the fact that Leo wasn't coming back to her, and she wanted to go on with her life, but she didn't know if she could. She didn't know how to fill the sucking void in her heart, but she knew she had to, for her baby's sake as well as her own. If she didn't, it would destroy her.  
  
As if in response to his mother's quiet reflection, Wyatt started whimpering. She shifted him onto her shoulder and started rubbing his back. "Shh," she whispered. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I know, baby, I miss him too. But we'll be okay."  
  
He was still fussy, so she brought him into the kitchen to fix him a bottle. The house was empty, her sisters already having left for work, and the silence was chilling. She started humming one of Wyatt's favorite tunes to distract herself, and didn't notice Chris orb in behind her. She jumped when she spotted him a few minutes later, as she was closing the refrigerator door.  
  
"Whoa," she exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart to make it stop beating so furiously. "Do you orb in unannounced like that on purpose just to scare people to death? Because I have to tell you, it's really unbecoming of a guardian angel."  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, suppressing the urge to laugh. "I was just coming in to check up on things. I thought that was what Whitelighters are for."  
  
Piper sighed, annoyed at herself for being so jumpy. "Yeah, it is, but a little warning would be nice next time, mmkay?"  
  
Chris grinned. "Sure." He reached out and took Wyatt from Piper, freeing her hands to pour juice into his bottle. "So, how are things?" Chris asked, balancing the baby on his hip.  
  
Piper frowned, keeping her back to him so he couldn't see. "Things are fine," she lied. Her voice was stiff, betraying her.  
  
"Now you see, I'm not Phoebe, so I can't pinpoint the problem exactly, but I'm not completely oblivious. Do you want to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to get your sister home? Keep in mind that she gets irritated enough being called home on demonic emergencies, so I don't think she'd be too happy getting dragged out of work just because you're not speaking to me."  
  
She twisted the top onto the bottle, then slammed it down on the counter and whirled around. "You know, just because Phoebe can sense other people's emotions now doesn't mean that my every thought and feeling is my sisters' business. Or yours."  
  
He held his free hand up, calling for a truce. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just meant that if you want to talk, I'm here. I'm your Whitelighter now, I should be able to help you deal with... stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, really, I just..." Piper let her voice trail off, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I just don't know what to do."  
  
"It's okay," he said calmly. "Come on, let's put Wyatt down in his playpen and go into the other room to talk. It might help, and I swear I won't tell your sisters."  
  
She gave him a small smile, taking her son from him. "All right. We'll talk."  
  
She set Wyatt down with his juice in his playpen in the conservatory, assuring him she'd be right across the hall, and went into the parlor with Chris. He sat down on the couch, while she leaned against the closed door.  
  
"I won't bite, you know," he said playfully. "You can sit down." She smiled, and took a seat next to him. "So," he started, "What's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing," she sighed, "And I think that's the problem. Everything's just been so crazy since Leo left, and now that he's back it's even crazier, but I know that we can't be together. I know he's not going to be part of my life, he hasn't been in a while, and I feel like I should be moving on. I think I've already started, it's just that I don't know how to proceed. It's like now that he's gone there's just this big gap and I have no idea how to fill it, but I know that if I don't then I'm not going to be able to function as a mother, or a witch, or even a complete human being." She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes wide and liquid, and asked, "Did that even make sense?"  
  
He nodded, his eyes searching hers, and unconciously pulled forward. "Yeah, it made sense. But Piper, I don't know how to help you. I think it's something you have to figure out for yourself, or maybe it's just one of those things that only time will help."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Only time."  
  
What happened next surprised them both. At the same time, they leaned in and kissed. It lasted for nearly a minute, but felt like an eternity. They broke away at the sound of Wyatt crying in the next room.  
  
"I- I should go get that," Piper stammered.  
  
"Yeah," Chris nodded, "Go ahead."  
  
Piper got up, awkwardly tense, and quickly walked out of the room. Chris was left to stare after her, contemplating how badly he'd just screwed up. Oddly enough, however, the more he thought about it, the more it started to seem not so bad, after all. He smiled to himself, and orbed out, hoping like hell that she felt the same way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris stayed away from the manor until late that night, after Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt were all asleep. Personally, he had no regrets about the kiss, but since he knew he'd crossed the line of normal Whitelighter-charge relations, he decided to go down and say what he thought he should.  
  
He orbed into the study, where Piper was alone at the desk. Chris coughed, and she looked up, her face blank.  
  
"Hey," he started nervously. "I just wanted to come by and... Well, about this morning. I was way out of line, and I just wanted to apolo-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she stopped him, giving him a warm, reassuring smile. "It's okay, really. I actually... kinda liked it."  
  
His face broke into a smile, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. So did I. But... um... isn't it kind of... improper?"  
  
Piper shrugged, rolling her eyes. "According to whom? Do you really think I give a rat's ass about what the Elders think anymore? I mean, I will always love Leo, and I can't really hate him for becoming an Elder, but that doesn't mean I'm going to shut up and abide by their stupid little rules again. They've taken too much from me."  
  
"Okay, then," Chris said, a bit thrown off by the bitterness that underlined her cool, calm tone. With the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on since Leo left, came back, then left again, Chris couldn't help wondering if she'd end up changing her mind in an hour, or a day, or maybe even a week. Still, he forgot his concerns as soon as she stepped toward him, and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back, with deepening intensity until they both pulled back, gasping for air.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked, catching his breath. She nodded, and reached up to unbutton his shirt. He did the same, fumbling with her blouse until she pulled him onto the couch. He relented, letting her guide him. All he knew was that he wanted her.  
  
=x+x+x=  
  
Chris awoke the next morning to find himself in vaguely familiar surroundings. He sat up, realizing with a start where he was - on the couch in the Hallwell study, wearing only boxers and a T-shirt. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes, he managed to stop panicking enough to form a plan. Step one: locate his pants. Once he'd done that, he initiated step two: orb out, and and hope like hell that nobody other than Piper had known he was there.  
  
After quickly changing his clothes, Chris went back to the manor, orbing into the foyer and strolling nonchalantly into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige, who were sitting at the table trying to feed Wyatt, smiled and greeted him, but Piper barely looked up from the stove, where she was making French toast.  
  
"Chris, come on, sit," Phoebe invited. "Piper's the best cook, you have to try her French toast."  
  
"Sure," Chris said awkwardly, sitting down next to her. "So... what's on the agenda for today? Anything that involves a messy vanquish?"  
  
"God, I hope not," Paige said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement. "We don't want to see any nasty demons today, do we, Wyatt?" she asked her nephew, while trying to get him to open his mouth and take the spoonful of food she was holding. Wyatt made a face, and Phoebe grinned triumphantly at Chris. "See, even the baby doesn't want to do it."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "The baby doesn't want to eat the strained peas and carrots you're attempting to feed him."  
  
Paige laughed. "Sorry, little guy. You need to get a few more teeth before you can start having the real peas and carrots. Which, come to think of it, isn't much better than the mashed stuff."  
  
"Oh, don't tell him that. I'll never get him to eat anything," Piper groaned setting plates of food down in front of her sisters. She returned to the table with two more plates, and set one down in front of Chris. He couldn't help noticing that she didn't so much as glance at him, but decided to shrug it off for now. However, as he continued to eat, he was aware that she didn't look or speak directly at him once during the entire meal. After Paige and Phoebe had left the room to get Wyatt cleaned up, he called her on it.  
  
"Piper, are you mad at me? For last night, I mean. Because I'm really sorry if I-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," she cut him off, in a false, exaggerated cheery tone. "Last night was fine. Better, even."  
  
He stared at her questioningly. "Then what's with the silent treatment this morning?"  
  
She looked confused for about half a second, then shrugged. "Don't take it personally. I've got a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"So we're okay?" he pressed.  
  
"Absolutely," she assured him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure my sisters are doing alright with Wyatt."  
  
Piper walked away, leaving Chris staring stupidly after her. "Don't take it personally?" he repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shook his head, and orbed out, twice as bewildered as he'd been when he woke up. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the evening before Chris got up the nerve to try and talk to Piper again. Finally, he orbed into the nursery, where she was putting Wyatt down for the night.  
  
"Hey, kid," he greeted when the baby looked up at him.  
  
Piper turned around at the sound of his voice. "Hi," she said softly.  
  
"Hi," Chris returned. "Can we talk?"  
  
She turned her back to him, suddenly feeling nervous in his presence. "Um, sure. Just give me a second, okay? I need to get Wyatt to sleep, or else he'll be cranky tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll just wait in here," he said, backing out into the bedroom. He sat down on the corner of her bed, twiddling his thumbs and trying to think of what to say next. Meanwhile, in the nursery, Piper was just as apprehensive as he was. As much as she tried to act calm about it, she was completely unsettled by what had happened between them the previous night. She'd spent all day trying not to think about it, but she hadn't been able to stop obsessing. The small, rational part of her knew that she was on the rebound from Leo and should be distancing herself from romance as much as possible to give her heart time to heal. However, there was another, larger part of her that couldn't help getting excited whenever Chris orbed in...  
  
Shaking her head, she spun the mobile above Wyatt's crib and then walked steadily into her room, where Chris was still waiting patiently.  
  
"Piper, there's something we need to clear up, and we need to do it now before I lose my nerve," he began quickly. "What happened last night - Well, let's start with what did happen, exactly? I mean, you're beautiful and all, but I never really thought that we'd... Not that it was bad or anything, because you were... Um, I guess what I'm trying to ask is, why? Why last night, why me, why us?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper said honestly, taking a deep breath. She sat down beside him. "I've just been really... confused, I guess, since Leo left, and then after we kissed I guess I just... I don't know. I'm sorry I can't give you a better explanation, and I'm sorry that you got caught up in my temporary insanity, but I'm having enough trouble trying to rationalize this to myself right now."  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling. So maybe we should just call it an impulse thing, a one-time-only indiscretion, and leave it at that. And maybe... Maybe I should stop hanging around here so much, at least for a little while. Give us some time apart to clear our heads and let this all blow over."  
  
"Right," Piper agreed, "Time apart. That would probably be best."  
  
But their bodies betrayed them. Without even realizing what they were doing, they leaned closer and closer until they were kissing, and once they were, they couldn't stop. They leaned back down onto the bed. Piper slid his shirt off over Chris' head, and he started to unbotton her blouse. He was about to tear it off of her when she suddenly pushed him away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris, I can't," she said, her voice cracking. "We can't."  
  
"You're right," he conceded. "I'm sorry, too."  
  
He got up, and put his shirt back on. She quickly buttoned hers, glancing over toward the partially open nursery door, beyond which Wyatt was still asleep.  
  
"I should go," he said, and orbed out before she had a chance to say anything.  
  
He orbed over to P3, where he was living for the time being, and sat down on the couch that served as his bed. The more he tried to understand Piper, the more she confused him. He felt bad about what had just happened, but it hadn't been entirely his fault. He thought she'd wanted to - no, he knew she'd wanted to, at least until she changed her mind and pushed him away. But why had she pushed him away? Had she simply come to her senses, or was there something more going on? He shook his head, deciding not to think about it. Maybe if he could just lay low for a while, the whole thing would go away...  
  
Back in the manor, Piper was mulling over the same unanswerable questions. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this, other than to say that it was some subconcious way of filling the whole that Leo had left in her. Worse still, she didn't know how to make herself stop. She'd think she had everything under control, and then suddenly Chris would appear and she'd be all over him again.  
  
Sighing, she pulled on a nightgown and crawled under the covers. Maybe, she thought, maybe all she needed was a good-night's sleep, and everything would fall into perspective.  
  
She never got to test that theory. As much as she tossed and turned and as exhausted as she felt, she couldn't get comfortable in the large, empty bed. As hard as she tried, Piper could not fall asleep.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while between updates. I'll try and get another chapter started soon, but November is a really hectic month for me, so yeah. But please review, because the fics with the highest review counts are the ones that get the most attention from me.  
  
A/N2: A big thank-you to Jen for helping me sort out my writer's block and for motivating me to get off my arse and write this chapter. ::huggle:: 


End file.
